


Branch's Big Birthday Calamity

by CaughtInBetween



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Birthday, Bubble Bath, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Messy, Silly, Slapstick, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtInBetween/pseuds/CaughtInBetween
Summary: Yes that's right. It's another "Poppy tries to throw a party for Branch and it's a disaster" story.Sorry/Not Sorry!This is a silly, light hearted 'pre movie' piece that's been knocking around my mind a while.I hope you'll get a kick out of it.





	Branch's Big Birthday Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters , but you know that.  
> (apologies for typos, I do most of my writing on a phone)

"Ok you guys so we're gonna make this the best Branch-day ever!!" Poppy squealed as she opened her scrapbook. Unfortunately her loyal friends didn’t share her enthusiasm.  
"Are you sure about this Poppy?" Biggie enquiried meekly. "It's just that ... well Branch doesn't really like surprises?"  
"Or us!" said Smidge.  
"And it's not even his birthday what's the point?!" Satin exclaimed as her and her twin gave an identical pout. Poppy didn't let her smile falter.  
"Look, we don't know that it isn't his birthday, maybe this year I've got it right! And if not , then that just adds to the surprise right? He'll never expect it!!"  
The Snack Pack looked at the ever optimistic princess with worry and then exchanged reluctant glances between each other.  
"It's just .." started Satin "well it's Branch you're talking about."  
"Yea ...he won't like it!" her twin Chenile joined in, "He hates presents and parties- he never lets us style him”  
"And he covers his face when I try to take his picture!" Biggie added.  
"Yea and he returned the mix tape me and Cooper made. He didn't even listen to it." Dj Suki whined as she kicked at a pebble.  
Poppy sighed. She knew her friends were right but she'd never stop trying with Branch. There had to be something she could do to make him smile. And it was true she didn't know when his birthday really was. Nobody did - she'd asked- and he certainly wouldn't tell her. So every year when doing up her calendar she picked a random date and called it "Branch-day “, a day to celebrate all things Branch. Of course he never showed up, never accepted the presents, never acknowledged the nice thing she was doing for him. Branch was hard work, she knew it, her friends knew it- even he probably knew it. But she would never stop. Everyone got a birthday even him.  
"Look you guys, I know Branch is ...different... but he's ours and he loves us and we love him. We're trolls and so is he!"  
The Snack Pack still looked unsure. "No Poppy he hates us!" Wailed Satin. "He hates everything " Suki agreed. "And he ruins everything! He just doesn't want us to be happy because he isn't" Chenile hissed.  
"No no it's not like that", Poppy cried. "If he hated us he'd leave and go live somewhere else. The only reason he's always warning us about the Bergens is because he cares about us. He just doesn't understand that we're safe here and I know he's difficult but he does a lot of good too."  
"Huh like what ?" Cooper questioned with a huff.  
"Ok ...well ..remember last fall when you were about to eat those berries and Branch stopped you and told you they were poisonous?" "I guess." Cooper agreed quietly.  
"See he wouldn't have done that if he didn't care about you! And Satin, Chenile remember he was the one who figured out it was that dye you were using on your fabrics that was giving everyone a rash? And Biggie!? Remember when he saved Mr Dinkles from that big horrible bird when he hit it with his sling shot? He had no reason to do any of these things other than he loves us. Guys I know he's not like us but he's good inside, we just need to help him bring it out? And he deserves a birthday, everyone does. So what do you say, are you with me on this?"  
The friends relaxed a bit. "Ok we're in, what did you have in mind?" Suki queried.  
"Well, as big parties haven't worked in the past I think we just surprise him with a cake and a card, just us - no big fuss. Maybe a glitter bomb.  
What we'll do is- You and you go tell him I want to talk to him about a possible Bergen sighting down at the marsh. Then when he gets there we'll use one of those bendy Bubbleyum trees to sprinkle glitter and I jump out with the cake? He'll be so relieved there's no Bergen he'll have to be happy right?"  
"Yea or he'll just yell at us" Guy Diamond said nervously , "Well he seems to like yelling." offered Cooper.  
"Exactly!!" Poppy beamed. "It's a win win situation! What can possibly go wrong? Ok so meet me down at the Bubbleyum trees at 4 and we'll set it all up."

  
Everything was set up. Poppy hid behind a rock with a cake. Smidge was crouched on the ground using her hair to pull back a springy Bubbleyum tree that Guy Diamond had sprinkled glitter on. "Ok Smidge ! When he gets here let go of the tree and it'll rain glitter on me as I jump out!" Poppy whispered as she waited for the signal from Biggie. "Ooh here they come!!" He called.  
Poppy braced herself. "What's going on anyway where's Poppy?!" She could hear Branch's voice. She nodded to Smidge who let go of the tree but to her horror there was a sickening crack. Poppy stared in shock as half the tree came crashing towards her. Frozen to the spot, she dropped the cake. As she closed her eyes and cowered, she felt someone shove her out of the way.  
When she opened her eyes and got to her feet she surveyed the scene.  
Branch had ran forward and hit the falling tree away with his hair . He’d managed to push Poppy to safety but had smashed into the cake in the process.  
The look on his face was one she'd never seen before. A shocked look of utter disbelief but most all hurt, so much hurt.  
He stood staring at her, smushed cake and glitter smeared on his clothes and the sticky sap from the tree in his hair. Poppy pulled out the now crumpled card and held it to him. "Uhm surprise!" She said weakly. "Ha HA HAAAA " laughed Cooper "Woah Poppy you really got him."  
"I ... was not expecting this to happen " scoffed Biggie with a shake of his head. Branch's expression turned to a glare.  
"Here comes the yelling." sighed Satin sadly. But to everyones' surprise Branch just turned and walked away. Poppy’s heart sank.  
"I better go after him," she cried.  
"Are you sure Poppy?" said Guy “Do you want us to come with you ?"  
"No no it's fine I can sort this out , you guys just clean up here please?"  
"Be careful Poppy" called Suki.  
Poppy didn't need to be careful, Branch would never ever hurt her, she knew it. She'd hurt him though and she needed to fix it. She hurried to the lake but he wasn't there. He must have gone home. She set off in the direction of his bunker instead. Suddenly she spotted him in the distance looking at a bush. He was foraging ? Now? She approached quietly.  
"Go away Poppy!" He barked. Oh he'd heard her. "Branch!! Branch I'm so, so sorry."  
"I said go away, I don't have the time or the energy for any more of your stupid pranks."  
"What are you doing though- the lake is that way don't you want to get cleaned up?"  
Branch gave an angry sigh. "Don't you even know what this is? " he tapped on the hardened sap in his hair. "It's um ... it's just sap from the Bubbleyum tree, no big deal eh?" Poppy replied timidly. "No Princess, it's actually from the BubbleYUK tree ... if you had a clue about anything you'd know the difference. "  
Poppy didn't understand but nodded meekly.  
"The sap," Branch continued, "expands when it comes into contact with water so what I need to remove it is oil from the nut from this plant ..which unfortunately for me-", he pulled at the bush some more "is now out of season."  
Poppy perked up again "I have that oil!!"  
Branch eyed her suspiciously "You do?"  
"Yep!" Poppy grinned proudly "I use a little on my hair sometimes. Makes it shiny. Come with me to my pod and I'll get you sorted out."  
"No thanks I probably have some in my bunker anyway." the sticky grey Troll replied.  
"Oh come on Branch my pod is just over there - you shouldn't walk all the way home like that - what if it rains? "  
Branch looked worriedly at the clouds.  
Poppy didn't like to scare him like that but he was so stubborn sometimes she didn't know what else to do.  
"Just come with me , Everything will be fine." Poppy purred extending her hand to him.  
Branch folded his arms and leaned back a bit. "Is this another one of your stupid tricks because I actually can't take anymore-"  
"No- no it's not I promise! Now hurry up before it rains and you're stuck like that forever." Poppy smiled. She knew she had no choice.

Against the backdrop of Poppy's vibrant pink pod Branch looked darker and angrier than ever. Poppy felt nervous all of a sudden. Her good deed had turned into a bad one and she really needed to fix it - fast!  
"Look Branch I really want to explain about what happened. I'm so sorry.. we were trying to celebrate your birthday and"  
"It's not my birthday."  
"I know but ..look it was just supposed to be some glitter and a cake that's all. I can't say I'm sorry enough I never meant for you to get covered in it like this. The worst we thought could happen is you'd get mad and yell ..you seem to like that ..ha ha."  
"It doesn't matter"  
"Of course it does, you're obviously upset and I'm sorry Cooper laughed - he laughs at everything "  
"It's not that it's just .. " Branch mumbled before shifting uncomfortably and staring at his toes.  
"What is it?" Poppy said softly as she fought every urge to hug him.  
"Well I don't care about this..." he gestured to his sticky hair and ruined clothes. "I've been in worse scrapes before and I've been made fun of by you and your stupid friends enough times that it doesn't bother me anyway!"  
Poppy screwed up her nose. Her friends weren't stupid. And they didn't make fun of him! Did they ? She bit her lip and thought for a minute , well maybe they did but it's only because they didn't understand him. But it was ok, she'd make up for that. She could fix this. But Branch wasn't finished. "I just really thought you were going to listen to me about the bergens this time... that's all."  
Poppy's jaw dropped and she felt worse than ever. Oh poor Branch. It was too sad. She had to help him. Do something, anything to cheer him up and make it up to him. The poor thing worried so much all the time and for nothing. There had to be something she could do.  
"Branch ... I promise I will never ever use the bergens as a way to prank you or trick you ever ever again."  
"You could just promise not to prank me at all?" He suggested hopefully.  
"Yea that's not gonna happen sorry. " she shrugged  
"I was afraid of that ... and for the record I don't enjoy yelling, it's actually exhausting."  
Exhausting...Exhausted !!! Eureka!  
Suddenly it made sense , Branch was tired, he probably never slept well and that made him so grouchy. Well now Poppy knew exactly what to do- she'd give Branch the best bath ever and he'd be so relaxed he'd fall fast asleep and in the morning he'd be fresh as a daisy!!  
It was perfect, the perfect plan and he'd be so happy with her. It'd be like a little slumber party. She'd have to find something to dress him in though ...huh ... she looked him up and down - he was a big boy no question about it. None of her things would fit him. Oh !! She had a fluffy bathrobe that she'd borrowed from her dad that would be perfect .  
"Uhm Poppy?"  
Huh - oh he was speaking.  
"Do you think I could get that oil now? it's just you've been staring at me for a few minutes and I'm starting to worry."  
Worry ?! Worries were not allowed in Princess Poppy's pod! She clapped her hands and sprang into action. "Ok Branch let's get your bath ready!!"  
"Wait bath what bath?" Oops that was right she hadn't actually told him her plan.  
"I thought it would be a good idea if you got washed up while I clean your clothes and then I can get to work on combing that gunk out of your hair" she explained cheerfully.  
"That's really not necessary, I just need the oil. I'll replace it for you as soon as I can -"  
Poppy shook her head and banged her cowbell twice in quick succession.  
"What are you doing ?" Branch stared at her in worried way.  
"You'll see!" she grinned proudly. Two caterpillars came running in through the top of the pod each one carrying a wooden tub. Another one brought some pebbles and finally an incredibly long one carrying many acorn cups filled with water which it tipped into the tubs in a skilled movement.  
"How the hair did they know what you wanted?" Branch gasped.  
"We have a system. I do this kinda thing a lot." Poppy shrugged as she started pouring bubbles and lavender into one of the tubs. She then added the pebbles which still were warm from the days heat. She tapped the cow bell again and the critturs left.  
"How do you know about using stones to heat water ?" Branch queried in awe.  
"You told me a few years ago, silly!!!"  
"Oh ... I did didn't I , I didn't think you were listening."  
"Uh huh yea- Ok ditch the britches mister!! Waters just perfect!"  
Branch squirmed a bit more. ”Really Poppy I don't think this is .."  
Poppy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Look Branch , are you really ... seriously gonna walk allll the way home - in the rain - and try to get your hair unmatted yourself. Oorrr are you gonna stay here and just take the nice warm bath and let me take care of you?"  
"But I take care of myself!!" Branch protested.  
"And what a great job you do of it too- but just for once let me give you a little attention. I got you into this mess now let me get you out of it. I brush all my friends hair and I'm good at it, I promise! It'll be much quicker and easier if I help you. "  
Branch shuffled a bit.  
"So Come on Branchy-Boo , what's it gonna be?" Poppy scooped some of the suds into her hands and blew them in his direction as he stared at her wide eyed.  
"Ok Poppy- you can brush my hair but please, please don't ever call me THAT again."  
Poppy was ecstatic. The plan was in motion. Branch went to remove his vest but then shot her a funny look.  
"Uhm aren't you gonna turn around? I mean I don't care if you want to check me out but you should at least ask first."  
Poppy blushed suddenly. She hadn't realised she'd been staring again.  
"Oops sorry ..I'll go stand over here. Just leave your things on the chair " Her heart pounded, why did she feel so embarrassed? Did she want to check him out? No, that couldn't be possible. She took a couple of breaths to steady herself. She heard a splash. Ok he was in.  
"How is it ?"  
"It's fine."  
Poppy turned around and took the clothes from the chair and started washing them in the other tub. The texture of the leaf vest was almost alien to her, it was rough and heavy. How could it be comfortable she wondered. She hung it on a peg to let it drip dry. As she scrubbed the cake off the shorts she looked at all the patches and stitches and sighed. What was this poor boy doing running around in rags when two of the finest dressmakers ever we're living in the village? It wasn't right, she had lots of pretty dresses and Branch had next to nothing. Why was he too proud to ask for help? Trolls looked after each other. Maybe now was the time for a little talk with Branch.  
"You know, Branch," she mused without turning around, "these shorts are getting a bit ...patchy ... and Satin and Chenile make really excellent clothes. I know they'd be more than happy to make you something you'll like."  
"What i have is fine." Came the kurt response.  
Poppy sighed and hung up the shorts but not before shooting them another disdainful look.  
"So are you all clean? I can start on your hair now if you like?" She moved to stand behind Branch.  
"Uhm sure yea." Branch replied quietly.  
She put a small rolled towel around his neck. "Ok then lean back a bit and get comfortable."  
He gave her a dead look but obeyed. Poppy took the nut oil and suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She was going to touch Branch’s hair, she never had before.  
She didn't know why she felt so jittery, he was just a troll like any of her other friends after all. Brushing and washing another Troll's hair was a sign of friendship and Branch was her friend. This was totally normal. Totally.  
She spilled some oil on her hands and set to work massaging his roots. She could feel he was still incredibly stressed. That was ok, she thought, he'd relax in a minute she was sure. After all she was feeling tense herself.  
"Let me know if I'm hurting you ok?" She said gently as she rubbed around the first lump of the hardened sap. To her relief it lifted straight off. It wasn't so easy to get the others off, Branchs hair was thick, much thicker than she was expecting. But at the same time it was soft, nice to touch. She ran her fingers through it playfully. Why was he still so tense she wondered to herself. Ooh what about a compliment? Compliments were are always nice to hear.  
"You know, Branch ..." she felt him sigh with irritation but continued anyway "...you actually have great hair."  
"What do you mean 'actually '? What kind of hair did you think I'd have?"  
Poppy cringed inside, why had she said "actually "? Ok she could recover this. "Oh no .. it's just that uhm well .. it's so strong and I know you use it a lot so I guess I didn't expect it to be as In good condition as it is. You must really look after it." She smiled as she felt Branch relax a bit. Yes! The kind words had worked. He was a tough nut but she'd crack him, she was sure of it.  
With the last of the sap removed , Poppy got to washing out the oil from his hair. She'd never seen a colour like it and it was fascinating to her. So black. Branch was so different to any other Troll she'd ever met, in every way. His demeanour, his looks. Why was he so strange? Was he even a rainbow troll? Maybe he was a glitter troll with no glitter? He could be a gem troll she supposed but how come he wouldn't sing and dance? He must be terrible at it but that was no reason to be ashamed, she could help him. She could help with anything , why wouldn't he just let her! Ugh he was a frustrating fellow.  
And why wouldn't he come to her parties, she always gave him invitations with the time and place clearly written on them- oh my - Poppy had a startling thought - Branch couldn't read!! That explained it all. How would she help him with that without hurting his pride though? She pondered for a minute while teasing the tips of his hair. Then the idea came.  
"You know, Branch ..."  
"What do I know Poppy?" he replied wearily.  
"Well I was just thinking, I like to help the younger trolls with their reading and writing, you're welcome to join in some time. It's great for the little ones when a bigger troll pretends they can't do it and they have to show them how!"  
"I can read and write just fine Poppy!" He snapped, tensing again.  
Shoot! That had backfired. How the hair did he know what she was thinking. Now she had embarrassed him. Poppy decided not to say anything for a while.

Quiet seemed to work. Quiet was good. The only sounds were the faint voices outside, birds' songs and Branch's breathing which was slowly getting heavier. Poppy's arms were getting tired and the aroma from the lavender was making her sleepy but as Branch was definitely less tense it was worth it. She peered over his shoulder carefully and could see him stretching out his toes gently against the water. Oh he was loving this , she sighed with happiness. He was relaxing! Finally!  
If only the Snack Pack could see this! Maybe they would stop by later, they usually did. Wait though...Branch wouldn't be happy to see them , he thought they made fun of him. She sighed. Time for another talk.  
"You know, Branch..." she started but he didn't respond, that was good she figured. "No one makes fun of you... The others - they just don't understand why you worry so much, that's all. "  
Branch just gave a grunt in reply.  
"But it's ok Branch, I get it... it's because you think too much , you worry because you think and you think because you're smart."  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
"No no of course not, it's just .. it's just you don't have to be so ..freaked out all the time .. Dad..I mean King Peppy keeps us safe, ok? I just don't want you to worry like you do. There's no need and you could be happy."  
"What's it to you anyway ?!" Branch retorted. Poppy was taken aback by his sudden mood change. She needed to dig deep.  
"Well I want you to be happy ..because I love you."  
"You ...you do?" He replied quietly.  
"Of course I do, sweetie! I'm the Princess! It's my JOB to love all the Trolls in the village and that includes you Buster!" Poppy grinned and gave the back of his ear an affectionate rub causing him to flick it defensively. Mental note for Poppy -do not touch the ears!  
"Oh sorry, you don't like that ?"  
"No it's ok ... i uhm just wasn't expecting you to do it. So uhm ...are you done with my hair now because I should get going."  
Poppy didn't want to tell him she'd finished ages ago and was now just idly brushing it. She didn't want him to leave, he wasn't anywhere near falling asleep now. Ugh why had she disturbed him with all that talk of the Snack Pack, she'd have to think of something else.  
"Yea I am ... just finished now hehe... but hey your clothes are still wet how about a little massage while we wait ? "  
"Uh no thanks Poppy." As Branch ducked to escape her hands on his shoulders Poppy saw something alarming. Stuck to his back was a lump of sap that had obviously expanded from the water. How the hair had that got there? Without thinking she grabbed the sap and yanked it off. Branch let out a high pitched scream and then shouted a word Poppy had never heard before. It sounded a lot like "funk". He must have meant to say "fudge" Poppy reckoned.  
As he jerked forward a bit shaking and panting , Poppy caught a glimpse of his backside.  
"Cute!"  
Oh no had she said that out loud, had he heard her? Well judging by the way he turned to glare at her in horror he must have.  
"WHAT??" He barked.  
"I uh said 'Shoot' like 'Oh shoot I hurt you'. Oh gosh Branch I'm so, so sorry - here let me see - oh no you're bleeding!"  
Rainbow blood, so he was a rainbow troll after all. That was nice to know.  
"Hold on I'll get a bandage and-"  
"Poppy! It's fine. I'll sort it out when I get home."  
Poppy began to panic. This was a disaster. He couldn't leave, she hadn't made him happy at all. What about cookies - no he'd choke. Hot chocolate? She'd scald him. There had to be something else she could try.  
"But Branch I just -"  
"Enough Poppy!! Haven't I been humiliated and tortured enough for one day?" He snapped, the familiar rage burning in his eyes.  
Poppy was crestfallen. Tortured? Humiliated? Was that how he really felt? This was meant to make him happy. How had she got it so wrong?  
Branch must've taken in the look on her face because he softened considerably.  
"Look Poppy, I get what you're trying to do here And ...some people ..might consider it a sweet thing to do ... but don't waste your time and mine. I'm done ok?”  
"But i want you to be happy and-"  
"Going home right now and pretending all of this never happened would make me happy. Poppy, I'm cold, I'm sore and I've had enough. "  
Poppy admitted defeat. The quiet sincerity in his voice told her it was over. She'd tried so hard but the cause was lost.  
"Ok, just hang in there another a minute while I get you a towel." She sighed as she went and got the biggest fluffiest pinkest towel she had. Just as she returned to the grumpy grey Troll, her hug time bracelet pinged. Hugging Branch was usually a massive no-no but what had she to lose? She couldn't make things any worse.  
She put the towel on the chair and wrapped her arms around Branch's shoulders from behind, being careful not to lean on where she'd hurt his back.  
He didn't push her off or say anything! This was amazing. Poppy could almost burst with happiness. Suddenly she felt his hair reach over her and wrap around her waist.  
Oh wow he was hugging her too! In his own unique way of course but it was still a hug. "Oh Branch" she gushed, "I KNEW you loved hugs you're just shy and you WWWWWOOOOOOAH!!!!"  
Before Poppy knew what was happening the hair had lifted her off the ground and was swinging her over Branch’s shoulder. She found herself being dropped head first in to the water.  
"Branch !!!" She gasped when she surfaced. She stared at him in utter disbelief. Why had he done such a mean thing when all she'd wanted to do was take care of him? Make him a happy and give him a nice birthday- Wait ...was he ...smiling ? And trying not to laugh? Poppy could count Branch’s smiles on one hand and she'd never once heard him laugh.  
"Branch... did you just ...prank me?"  
He shrugged shyly. "Gotcha. How did I do?"  
"Pretty good burn, Branch. I'm impressed." She conceded, "But you're pretty hot so maybe I need to PUT OUT YOUR FIRE!!" Poppy splashed Branch as hard as she could .  
"Ow my eyes Popppy whyyyy?!" He howled covering his face.  
"Oh no Branch im sorry I didn't mean to -"  
Branch lowered his hands and there was a smile. At least Poppy hoped it was a smile and he wasn't just baring his teeth at her.  
"Gotcha again." he smirked, folding his arms. Poppy grinned "Well that's it now - it's on! You're getting tickles!"  
Branch's smirk disappeared instantly, "No no no Poppy i’m done playing now."  
"Too bad!" Poppy lunged at him with her arms outstretched. Branch yelped as he tried to scramble out of the way of the pink haired fury but it was futile. She pushed into him with such force that she knocked the tub over sending them both tumbling , with Poppy landing on top of Branch.  
Their noses brushed and their eyes met. Water flooded the Pod. Poppy felt her heart go crazy and her stomach flip. Her cheeks burned but she didn't dare look away. Neither of them said a word. Poppy had never ever thought about kissing Branch before but suddenly it felt like it would be the most natural thing in the world. Had his eyes always been this blue? She moved in closer. It was crazy and stupid but she couldn't fight it. She closed her eyes -she was going to kiss him.  
"You should get that."  
Her eyes shot open. "..huh? What?"  
"The door. There's someone at your door. " Branch said flatly.  
Poppy sat up a bit and narrowed her eyes in confusion. He was messing with her again, she hadn't heard anything, there was no one at the door.  
But then there it was - a loud thump and the calls of the Snack Pack. "Poppyyyy are you in there??"  
She sighed and turned back to Branch. "How did you know they were coming?"  
"See these?" He pointed to his ears and gave her a wide eyed look, "Not. Just. For. Decoration".  
Poppy seethed, he was so darn cheeky and patronising sometimes.  
The calls of the Snack Pack grew louder outside. Poppy huffed as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Branch as tightly as she could.  
"You stay right here. I'm not finished with you yet." She hissed as he rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her.

Nothing could have prepared Poppy for what she saw when she opened the door to her Pod and slipped outside, Her friends were ALL covered in the sap from the BubbleYUK tree!!  
"What happened!!" She gasped.  
"Well ... " began Biggie. "We were cleaning up from the disastrous party and some of us got this sticky sap on us. "  
"Yea !" Cooper continued “So then we thought it looked pretty funny so we'd all put it on and stick petals and twigs on too!"  
"I didn't agree to this by the way " Satin interrupted.  
"So anyway ...we wanted to show Branch how silly we looked and to say sorry for earlier." sighed Guy Diamond.  
"But we couldn't find him anywhere ...and then it started raining!!" Chenile wailed.  
"And the sap expanded..." Poppy groaned, putting her head in her hands. She heard a slow clap behind her.  
"Wow. Only for I'm looking at this I wouldn't believe it actually happened. You guys are really something."  
Poppy turned to see Branch emerge from the Pod, having pulled on his still slightly wet clothes.  
"Surprise Branch..." the Snack Pack cried weakly, doing a pose they'd clearly rehearsed.  
"Well this is quite a mess you've got yourselves into." he smirked as he stalked around them, surveying the situation. "But luckily for you guys, Poppy here is just FANTASTIC at getting that stuff out. Aren't you, Poppy? So I'll just be on my way now."  
Poppy shot him a filthy look before breaking into a smile. New Plan! "Actually Branch, do you think you could stay and help? I sure could use an extra pair of hands. "  
"Oh you know I'd love to .. but I'm actually feeling really tired." He gave an exaggerated stretch "...must've been all that lavender you put in my bath. It's made me soooo sleepy. Y'all have fun now!" He ended with a fake yawn and sauntered off as the Snack Pack made their way inside the pod.  
"Branch wait!" Poppy called. But he just kept walking. Poppy shook her head, the moment was gone and Branch would never ever admit he'd had fun with Poppy. And maybe it was better that she hadn't kissed him, what the hair would she have done if he'd kissed her back anyway!! Plus his breath probably smelled. Yeah ...it would be gross. Definitely.  
She sighed and returned to the pod. The place was a mess and her friends needed her - it wouldn't be the sleepover she had planned but could always work on Branch again another time. He'd smiled at her and that was enough. One day she would figure that crazy boy out - and what a day that would be!


End file.
